Biopotential patient monitors typically use surface electrodes to make measurements of bioelectric potentials such as electrocardiogram (ECG) or electroencephalogram (EEG). The fidelity of these measurements is limited by the effectiveness of the connection of the electrode to the patient. The resistance of the electrode system to the flow of electric currents, known as the electric impedance, characterizes the effectiveness of the connection. Typically, the higher the impedance, the lower the fidelity of the measurement. Several mechanisms may contribute to lower fidelity.
Signals from electrodes with high impedances are subject to thermal noise (or so called Johnson noise), voltages that increase with the square root of the impedance value. In addition, biopotential electrodes tend to have voltage noises in excess of that predicted by Johnson. Also, amplifier systems making measurements from biopotential electrodes tend to have degraded performance at higher electrode impedances. The impairments are characterized by poor common mode rejection, which tends to increase the contamination of the bioelectric signal by noise sources such as patient motion and electronic equipment that may be in use on or around the patient. These noise sources are particularly prevalent in the operating theatre and may include equipment such as electrosurgical units (ESU), cardiopulmonary bypass pumps (CPB), electric motor-driven surgical saws, lasers and other sources.
It is often desirable to measure electrode impedances continuously in real time while a patient is being monitored. To do this, a very small electric current is typically injected through the electrodes and the resulting voltage measured, thereby establishing the impedance using Ohm's law. This current may be injected using DC or AC sources. It is often not possible to separate voltage due to the electrode impedance from voltage artifacts arising from interference. Interference tends to increase the measured voltage and thus the apparent measured impedance, causing the biopotential measurement system to falsely detect higher impedances than are actually present. Often such monitoring systems have maximum impedance threshold limits that may be programmed to prevent their operation when they detect impedances in excess of these limits. This is particularly true of systems that make measurements of very small voltages, such as the EEG. Such systems require very low electrode impedances. It is therefore desirable to develop a system that is very robust in the presence of these contaminating noise sources, thereby enabling accurate measurements.